le rois et le commercant
by mot de passe
Summary: c'est un roi qui n'avait pas de fille mais qui avait un conseiller et un méchant commerçant


coucou c moi ! j'esper qua sa vous plaira

toujour le meme disclamer quoi! rien et a mwa sauf le temps passéà écrire

* * *

Il était une fois un riche commercent qui avait boucoup plein d'argent et qui s'appelais Quezac euh… non il s'appelais _vol de mort_ et comme tout les riche commerçant il était boucou tres méchant.

Un jour le méchant commercent demanda au Rois de lui donner sa fille en mariage

« Si tu me donne ta fille, je te donne plein de sous parce que j'ai envie et que sa fait longtemps que g pas …enfin tu vois quoi…oui bah sa arrive à tout le monde le célibat…non mais arrête de rigoler sinon je te donne rien ! »

Alors le roi accepta, mais le rois était tres embéter car il n'avait pas de fille il n'avait pas d'enfant du tout ce qui était tres doumage ! Pauvre rois solitaire, pucsau (oups sa ma échapper) et sans argent.

Alors le rois dumbludor …blumdumbor…appelons le Albus chercha un stratagème pour avoir le magot comme même ! Et il trouva un moyen ! Mwahahah « j'irai aux marcher des filles laide et conne qui arrive pas à trouver de marie mais qui savent faire a manger, et j'achèterait un fille pour _vol de mort _et comme sa, à moi les sous, la thune, le fric, le POGNON ! »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce marcher n'existais pas sinon sa se saurais ! Et il le su a ses dépend, alors il concocta un autre stratagème, et couru dans tout le château pour trouver son conseiller qui habitait le plus haute tour du château sans ascenseur (parce k l'époque sa existais pas !) et lui dit (une fois la crise d'asthme passé bah oué il vient de monter tout les escalier de la plus haute tour cum même!)

« Mon petit snapinou, mon petit conseiller, il faut que t'aille chercher quel qu'un qui plaise à _vol de mort_, une fille de préférence mais sinon c pas grave, pour qu'il nous donne boucoup de sou sou »

Alors le conseiller y alla, parce que c pas bien de désobéir au roi même si celui-ci est complètement abruti à la javel ! Il parcouru toutes les campagnes, 1 en faite parce que c t un mini royaume, et il trouva la créature, la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu … moi ! Ah non bon, il trouva assis au bord d'une rivière jouant avec son petit chien (oué je sais c clicher mais bon a la base toute mon histoire repose sur des clichers alors un de plus un de moins …) et ce que qui devait lui servir de petit sœur je suppose.

Il se dit que sa devrait convenir a _vol de mort,_ une créature pareille, avec ses grand yeux vert et ses cheveux noir en bataille (comment sa vous avez déjà trouver de qui je veut parler ! zut alors et mon effet de surprise mince !)

Donc il décida d'aller voir les parents de cet sublime et brave bête … euh non … cet sublime et douce enfant de la nature. Une fois les avoir trouver (je sais pas comment il a fait mais bon gardon un peu de mystère dans cette histoire !) il leur dit

« J'achète votre fille ! »

« Euh… quel fille ? »

« Celle qui joue avec son chien et sa petite sœur dans la cous a coter de la rivière. »

« Ce n'est pas une fille et ce n'est pas sa petite sœur. »

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Bah on est ses parent comme même ! »

« Non, non, je parler de la petite sœur, parce que sa ressemblais vachement a un petite sœur »

Bon je résume après avoir discuter avec les parent et appris que ce qui aurait du être une frangine était tout simplement le reflet d'Harry (oué allé je dévoile son prénom) dans l'eau, le brave conseiller acquis ce qui voulais. Mais au cour du voyage un élément perturbateur, le facteur X la chose que personne ne peut prévoir ; (enfin a la base, parce que je vous ait dit que cette histoire été basé sur des clicher) il tomba amoureux d'Harry !

Oh mais comment faire ! Oh drame ! Oh désespoir ! Comment faire pour vivre cette passion qui le brûlait ?

Alors en espoir de cause il acheta toute les autres filles à marier de la contré en espérant pourvoir satisfaire _vol de mort,_ mais ce qui devait arriver arriva le méchant commerçant voulant finalement garder son pognon, ne voulu aucun fille que le conseiller avait ramené, mais quand il aperçu Harry il en tomba… de sa chaise et accessoirement éperdument amoureux .Quel drame mes amis comment le conseiller pouvait-il garder son amour sous la pression du rois qui lui voulais le magot et qui n'en avait rien a foutre de l'avis de son conseiller !

Mais le problème fut vite résolut les extra-terrestre débarquèrent et fit exploser la planète par un mega grand rayon laser bleu (oué c bô le bleu)

fin

* * *

mwahaahahha 


End file.
